peelfandomcom-20200213-history
19 July 1991 (BFBS)
Show ; Name * John Peel's Music On BFBS ; Station * BFBS (Germany) ; YYYY-MM-DD * 1991-07-19 ; Comments * Start of show:'' 'Pop fans you need look no further, roll back the rug and nail up the door for another ritually endowed John Peel's music on BFBS''' Sessions * None Tracklisting * File a starts * Thirty Five Summers: I Didn't Try (7") RCA * Ken Chambers: Thin Line (LP - Double Negative) City Slang * KMD: Humrush (LP - Mr. Hood) Elektra ::(JP: 'Influence by Sesame Street, really much as anything which makes a nice change from crack and prostitution') ::(JP: "In last week's edition of John Peel's music from BFBS, I played a track from an LP by the Smashing Pumpkins, the LP is called Gish and tens of thousands of military personnel around the world written in and said 'how about playing another one', well actually nobody has, but some of you thought about it") * Smashing Pumpkins: Tristessa (LP - Gish) Caroline * Chips: Rubber Biscuit (v/a LP - Vicious Vicious Vocals Volume Vun) Not On Label * Godflesh: Slave State (Radio Slave) (LP - Slavestate) Earache * Zamuangana N.: Linya (v/a LP - "Ici Ca Va ...Fungola Motema") Productions Zaiko Langa Langa * Swiz: Pet Tricks (LP - Hell Yes I Cheated) Sammich * FSK: Die Englischen Fräulein (LP - Son Of Kraut) Sub-Up * King Stitt: Herbsman Shuffle (7") Clan Disc ::(JP: "This is from Smashing Orange, I suppose I should have programmed this immediately after the Smashing Pumpkins, but I think your admiration for me would be diminished slightly if I had done something obvious as that") *Smashing Orange: Sidewinder (LP - Smashing Orange) Native * Ed's Redeeming Qualities: More Bad Times (LP - More Bad Times) Flying Fish * Subject 13: The Promise (12") Vinyl Solution * Telescopes: The Sleepwalk (7" - Flying) Creation ::(news) *'File a ends' * File b starts * Gumball: Restless (LP - Special Kiss) Paperhouse * Swell: Dan, A Son Of God (LP - Swell) Mean * Midi Rain: Eyes (Depth Charge Mix) (12" - Eyes) Vinyl Solution * Fall: Flat Of Angles (LP - Dragnet) Step-Forward * God's Eye: Back Again (7") 20/20 * Cobra: Mercyless Bad Boy (LP - Mercyless Bad Boy) Sinbad Production * Breed: Imagination Is The Muscle Of The Soul (LP - Grin) Nightshift * Der Plan: El Cigarro (LP - Die Peitsche Des Lebens) Ata Tak * Son Of Bazerk featuring No Self Control And The Band: The Band Gets Swivey On The Wheels (LP - Bazerk Bazerk Bazerk) MCA * Fudge Tunnel: Spanish Fly (LP - Hate Songs In E Minor) Earache * Blue Sky Boys: An Old Account Was Settled Long Ago (v/a LP - Classic Country Duets) Old Timey * Volcano Suns: Total Eclipse (LP - Career In Rock) Quarterstick ::(JP: 'Kinda OK, but is not terrific') ::(JP: 'This next is the first reggae record as such I ever played on the radio, and it remains a great favourite, there was a huge outcry at the time, barely credibly') * Andy Capp: Pop A Top (7") Treasure Island ::(JP: 'Should have been one of my Desert Island Discs') *Wish: Trust (7" - Wish) Wish * File b ends File ; Name * a) BFBS 190791-a.mp3 * b) BFBS 190791-b.mp3 ; Length * 00:58:07 * 00:59:40 ; Other * Many thanks to Max. ; Available * Mooo Category:BFBS Category:1991 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes